Talk:Kurama
Wind release? Just noticed that there is a wind release (anime only) tag for the Kyuubi. I cannot think anywhere, where it uses wind release jutsu. prove me wrong. but safe to say, until i have been proven wrong, Wind release shall be removed. SharinganMike (talk) 17:01, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :If the fire breathing is considered a Fire Release and listed in the infobox, the twister it made with the arm is a Wind Release and is listed in the infobox. Both have the same canon standing, so it's either both or none for me. Omnibender - Talk - 22:51, September 24, 2010 (UTC) ::I would personally go for including neither. In fact, I would argue for a rule that would exclude from inclusion anything the anime creators thought up while high on drugs... —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 00:57, September 25, 2010 (UTC) ::: Agreed. Those episodes were just...horrible in terms of quality. I'd say make a trivia note stating that in the anime it can breathe fire, but saying it has Fire Release has no real standing. As for Wind Release, isn't it possible that the shockwave from its arm created that tornado? Like when Naruto punched at Sasuke in the Final Valley, creating that "wind" shockwave? That's not wind release at all. I say remove them both. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 17:39, December 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::The animation did get decent once Chibaku Tensei started though. Since those were anime only things, I think there isn't much damage in leaving those as long as they're clearly shown to have happened in the anime only. If we remove these natures, I think we should also remove the Water Release from the Three-Tails, because everything we know about its abilities is anime-only. Omnibender - Talk - 17:48, December 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Quite unsure why I never got emails about this contributions. But anyway, better late then never. The fire stream the 8 tailed version did, is undeniable. Fire Release. The Wind Release, I would say no. One is because what Ten Tailed Fox said. Another is because Neji, and Hinata. They use the Eight Trigrams Empty Wall Palm, as seen in Chapter 521. A projection of chakra, similar to what Naruto does in the Final Valley. Yet that isn't to be Wind Release, due to the useage of air. It's just the useage of chakra. And on another note. The twister, it could be even at a stupidly long stretch at being Water Release. Or logically thinking. The chakra cloak. Seems a bit of a ramble, but it'd be fine SharinganMike (talk) 13:40, January 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::::If what the fox had done was just a shockwave, I'd be ok, but it literally became a mini tornado. I'm don't get why bring Neji and Hinata into this discussion, we're talking about what the fox did, not them. I don't remember Naruto doing anything that even remotely looked like a tornado in the Valley of the End. Omnibender - Talk - 18:26, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Releases revisited Since talk on this subject died out without really reaching a conclusion, I think it's time to bring it back. Like I mentioned a few sections above, I believe that as the fire-breathing and twister both have the same canon standing, we either list both as natures, or neither. I would go for neither. As an extension of that, I think we should also remove Water Release from the Three-Tails, since it has pretty much the same canon standing as this, and the Fire Release from the Two-Tails, since it was never actually called Fire Release. This includes removing the natures from their unnamed tailed beast ball attacks. The only tailed beasts with actually confirmed natures are Shukaku having Wind Release, and the Four-Tails, having earth, fire and lava. Omnibender - Talk - 04:37, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :This will live! I suppose they could be removed as the twister could very well just be chakra apart from the fact that's it's not canon at all. But, if it's clear that these abilities were only shown in the anime and hence is fictional i suppose it can stay as is. --Cerez365 (talk) 13:55, January 5, 2011 (UTC) :::Ahaha I just commented on the Wind Release topic about 20 minutes ago, didn't even see this one. The Two Tails and 3 Tails, should stay, gives it abit of depth towards towards the beasts. However the Wind Release should go for the 9 Tails. The Fire should stay. See my Hyuga reasoning above as to why Wind should go. SharinganMike (talk) 14:06, January 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::Hyūga have nothing to do with this. And we have as much explicit canon evidence for Two and Three Tails' natures as we do for the Six Tails. Omnibender - Talk - 18:26, January 5, 2011 (UTC) I want to point out that until I fell completely off the discussion, none of the tailed beasts elemental moves were considered nature transformations. Then one day, they were and I never pushed the issue because I felt it was a moot point. With this said the discussion then falls back into that old argument: Are those moves nature transformations. If we do consider them transformations, then by their anime canon weight, are listed in the infobox. If not, then the jutsu are listed under techniques but that's it.--'TheUltimate3' ~Aspect of Wiki ~ 18:34, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Omnibender, I think you misunderstood what I meant about Neji and Hinata. The Eight Trigrams Empty Palm uses a forcefull chakra push which also pushes the air. But it is not a Wind Release. Daytime Tiger uses chakra to create air pressure into a single point. ALso not a Wind Release. The 9 Tails could have simply used chakra to create the the twister. I don't see it as a Wind Release jutsu. By default, would it make Naruto's roar in the Final Valley a Wind Release? Or a mere use of the chakra of the 9 Tails. I'm just giving examples of other jutsu's that have used air, but are not Wind Release. And for this, the reasoning as to why it shouldn't be down for Wind Release. SharinganMike (talk) 18:46, January 5, 2011 (UTC) :I understand the "push the air" argument, my point here, is that unlike every other jutsu that falls under "push the air", this took the shape of a tornado. None of previously seen attacks that work by sending chakra have ever done that, as far as I know. Omnibender - Talk - 18:51, January 5, 2011 (UTC) How about Daytime Tiger though? Does a sign, creates the pressure point, does another hand sign, "which launches the air pressure at the opponent in the shape of a tiger, by leaving a gigantic tiger-shaped impression into the initially built-up air pressure with the hand seal." That's the only jutsu that shapes the air, that I know of, which isn't a Wind Release. SharinganMike (talk) 19:03, January 5, 2011 (UTC) :I'm divided now. I understand, and sort of reluctantly agree with that argument, but I still think that it should be both or neither, in the listing of the natures. Omnibender - Talk - 19:14, January 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Personally, I think Wind Release should go. Far too much inconsistancy, and specualtion over the entire "jutsu". The animation to those episodes was pure shambles. And I do animation! Where as the fire stream, you don't just burp fire. I would keep the Fire Release, and leave it at that. SharinganMike (talk) 19:22, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Souls...??? In chapter 497 page 15 we see souls...(correct me if I am mistaken) please don't tell me that kyuubi is a philosophers' stone (if you don't know what it is,you can read full metal alchemist manga) cuz that would SUCK a LOT anyone can explaine this? -- (talk) 16:45, January 20, 2011 (UTC) :I wouldn't say those are souls. My guess is that those things are a representation of the darkness inside Naruto, the one that makes him vulnerable to Nine-Tails, the part of him that manifested as Dark Naruto in the Falls of Truth. All the bad feelings the Nine-Tails can sense. Omnibender - Talk - 17:02, January 20, 2011 (UTC) :: Those are memories from the youth of Naruto, when he was rejected and feared by the villagers of Konoha L Mars (talk) 17:40, January 20, 2011 (UTC) To L Mars:If that was the case than he should have recalled his memories of his childhood at first and he did after seeing those things plus each one of them say things that isn't related to naruto like:"HELP US/I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU/HIM...ONLY HIM/I WANT REVENGE" and other stuff, so it couldn't possibly be his memories. To Omnibender:I don't think those are representation of the darkness INSIDE naruto because they came from kyuubi, not him.But I agree they are darkness and hatred(from kyuubi,not naruto). But after sawing that page I just got this idea that MAYBE,just MAYBE,kyuubi or should i say juubi is created from the souls of dead people that were killed because of other bad people and they gathered in one entity thus creating juubi.I know,I know I am crazy but just bare in mind and think about this.THANKS for taking part in this you two. :Those things are Naruto's inner demons. The things he fears and hates, brought out by the Kyūbi's influence. In other words, it's a combination of what L Mars and Omnibender said. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 11:10, January 21, 2011 (UTC) I like the idea of a collection of souls or feelings theory; hatred or mistrust creating a monster, the Juubi (maybe war). Of course this is conjecture but it is always a good idea to play with these ideas because it could help with explaining any bits of information Kishimoto throws at us. --Alastar 89 (talk) 05:01, March 26, 2011 (UTC) If you know about the Ten Tailed Beast then you you might also know that the Sage of The Six Paths separated the chakra of the Ten Tails and distributed the chakra into 9 different beings which are the Tailed Beasts. So it makes it nearly impossible that the Kyuubi is made of souls of dead people or souls of bad dead people because the Kyuubi is only a portion of chakra that originates from the Ten Tailed Beast --Drago1274 05:57, March 26, 2011 (UTC) :I am only proposing that the Juubi was created from all the hate caused by war. The division of the Juubi doesn't really conflict with this theory I proposed, since all tailed beasts are just pieces of the whole...the hatred would just be divided proportionally among the tailed beasts based on tail rank. It is just an explanation of what we saw in the manga. --Alastar 89 (talk) 06:01, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Jinchuriki If Sora is listed as one of the Fox's Jinchuriki, shouldn't the Gold and Silver Brothers be listed as well, considering they are jinchuriki to just about the same extent? Or, alternatively, should Sora be removed from the list, as a false jinchuriki? Teamrocketspy621 (talk) 20:51, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :they should probably be listed as pseudo-jinchuriki, as opposed to naruto being main jinchuriki. ::Neither Sora nor the brothers are listed or to be listed as jinchūriki as neither of them have ever housed the Nine Tails in their body just the beasts chakra. Granted that the brothers did eat the beasts' flesh but that still isn;t enough to be called a host.--Cerez☺ (talk) 13:24, February 28, 2011 (UTC) I was wondering this...There is Jinchuriki and Pseudo-Jinchuriki to classify host and non-host but is there a over-arching classification for both these groups, since both groups are affected by the Nine-tails as in a 'Nine-tail-affected-individual' which would branch down into the different types. I have a feeling this isn't represented in the Nine-tails article which these two groups (jinchuriki/pseudo) are related to; the nine-tails article should have a section describing the various 'individuals' under influence of the nine-tails discerning the differences between the Gold & Silver Bros group and the Jinchuriki group. It doesn't have to be that long, also this would help condense other sections in the article by removing related material to this new section, keeping everything concise. --Alastar 89 (talk) 05:28, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Adding Massive Chakra Reserve and Regeneration to Unique Traits Due to his massive chakra, that should be a unique trait on its own since the Nine-Tails was able to overpower the Eight Tails with ease despite only having its Yang Chakra. And it should have regeneration listed too. Hm, given the power of the Yang Chakra when Naruto accesses it, shouldn't we also add that the life energy from it can cause wooden constructs to turn into full trees too?--NaruHina fan (talk) 20:21, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :All tailed beasts have loads of chakra, that's not unique. Nine-Tails having more chakra than others doesn't mean it's unique. Yang chakra giving life could be because Nine-Tails had its chakra split by Minato when it was sealed, no way to tell if that would happen with other beasts as well. Omnibender - Talk - 20:26, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :: What about the regeneration though?--NaruHina fan (talk) 20:27, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :::It's something which comes from the chakra. We've seen Killer Bee emerge from the severed tentacle looking perfectly fine, despite his skin peeling off just like Naruto's did when he went four tails. Omnibender - Talk - 20:34, March 13, 2011 (UTC) I also think that the "high-speed regeneration" must be added to the Nine-Tails. What you say is for all jinchūriki, after transformations, they are unwounded but among all jinchūriki, only Naruto can regenerate his wounds, major or not, with a phenomenal speed, automatically, without the conscious using of the Nine-Tails chakra and without change forms. Itachou [~talk~] 11:00, April 16, 2011 (UTC) :"Among all of them" we've been given details of all the jinchūriki and their beats?--Cerez365™☺ 11:50, April 16, 2011 (UTC) ::From everything we've seen (Gaara, Yugito, "Three-Tails", Utakata, Killer Bee, Naruto), he is the only one with this kind of power. Almost half didn't have that power, truly I don't think the other Tailed beats have this (and those of Konoha, knowing the power of the Nine-Tails associated with a jinchūriki through Mito Uzumaki and Kushina Uzumaki say "thanks to the power of the Nine-Tails" for the regeneration and not "thanks to the power of Tailed beats"). Itachou [~talk~] 12:30, April 16, 2011 (UTC) :::We have not seen the full extent of any beast as yet, the Nine-Tails is the only one that e have a lot of information on. The fact of the matter is that the other 8 could have the same or even greater regenerative abilities and the loads of chakra isn't unique as Omnibender said before.--Cerez365™☺ 12:47, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Image In Infobox I know there is nothing wrong with the current anime image of the Nine Tailed Fox, but I just want to put it out there that when more events are depicted in the anime I will propose to change it. I feel that one image in particular is in better quality than the current one. Banan14kab 15:52, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Revisited Is it really necessary to have two images for the fox? The previous image was a good anime version of the original anime one. It had no errors in relation to the manga original. Omnibender - Talk - 18:29, September 1, 2011 (UTC) :Let's just leave it with two. It's not really a problem and the manga image shows more of the body. The anime image is fine, but really just shows the tails mostly. Besides all the other tailed beast articles have two images in the infobox. Banan14kab 20:37, September 1, 2011 (UTC) ::I think at this point it's just become the norm for them to have a manga and anime image...--Cerez365™ 20:40, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Moon' Eye Plan will the fact that the Kyuubis' yin chakra has been sealed away interfere with the revival of the ten tailed beast? :From the most recent chapter it seems as though he's going to do it with just a tentacle worth of the Eight tails' chakra as well as Kinkaku and Ginkaku's bit of the Nine-Tails' chakra.--Cerez365™☺ 20:47, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Resurrection I have now heard twice, from the Minato and now from Raikage, that if the Kyuubi is killed, it will resurrect. Does anyone know what they mean, and if it resurrects, will it get its Yin chakra back? That would be killer raikage said if he kills naruto it will stop madara from getting the nine tail fox for a while before it revives itself so yeah the nine fox can revive itself they should just killed naruto instead of capturing naruto but i guess we dont how long it takes for the nine tail fox to revive it self Yin Chakra confusion Did the nine-Tail's Yin chakra regenerate? i hear people say it regenerates, but it still looks as big as it was when it got its Yin chakra taken away. Also, I've only seen the nine tails red chakra, never anything else. Did it always have yi and yang chakra, or did Minato make it that way.-- (talk) 02:29, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :We know Minato split the chakra when he sealed the Nine-Tails into Naruto. On Taoism, yin and yang do change into one another, but nothing in the series so far suggests that it follows that suit. I don't think it has regenerated, because there's no point in doing what Minato did if ht would just regenerate. Omnibender - Talk - 20:42, June 8, 2011 (UTC) How do people know it's the Fox's yin chakra that was sealed? (talk) 12:42, August 13, 2011 (UTC) :Naruto chapter 370, pages 12-13. This reference was in the Kyūbi's article.--Cerez365™ 15:21, August 13, 2011 (UTC) All nine tailes elements with proof if you dont beleive me then watch naruto shippuden episode 167--Black-Light (talk) 21:22, June 9, 2011 (UTC)Black-Light :Other then when he shot the Fire Stream and conjured the tornado, I believe they were all just hints at the catastrophic power of the Nine-Tails power. Also, the "Wood Release" was the arms of Tailed-Beast state uprooting the ground by pushing it up from below, the roots were just there.--Hohenheim Talk to Me ◕ ‿‿ ◕ 21:27, June 9, 2011 (UTC) ::What ^he or she said. Lightning happened due do disturbance in the atmosphere caused by the Nine-Tails, and it didn't create water, it just travelled very fast in it, causing the water to "stick" with him due to inertia and momentum. Omnibender - Talk - 22:59, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Resurrect I have now ehard again that if the nine tail's Jinchuriki dies, the nine-Tails will 'Revive.' What does this mean? :The Nine-Tails dies with its jinchuriki and eventually revives itself.--''Deva '' 00:28, June 16, 2011 (UTC)--''Deva '' 00:28, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Wind Release Can we not say that the nine tails wind release is not anime only anymore? The reason for this is because if naruto uses nine tails chakra mode, then he shelves his chakra, the key word being HIS, so that must mean he using the nin tails chakra to create it, which is wind natured, now shown in the manga, not just anime.--AsianInvasion799 (talk) 04:58, July 1, 2011 (UTC) :Except that Naruto actually has to transform his chakra to make it truly wind-natured. Naruto's chakra on its own has no nature. Now Naruto is simply transforming the Kyūbi's chakra to make it wind-natured. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 19:50, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Why? Why was the Fox split the Fox into Yin and Yang chakra? Or more specifically, why does the Kyubi's chakra have a nature(s) wheen it was split? (talk) 22:13, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Well, I'll just get this out of the way: we don't know. Now, I'm almost certain that it is because the Tailed Beasts were split via an ability that utilises Yin-Yang Release. We'll just have to wait for Kishi to explain it. Skitts (talk) 22:16, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Without both Yin and Yang chakra types the fox shouldn't be able to use the Tailed Beast Ball anymore right? I'm guessing it's using Naruto's Yin chakra in all the past uses since being sealed but it could be a plot hole. O_o Might this be worth mentioning in Abilities or Trivia? Arrancar79 (talk) 17:21, November 24, 2011 (UTC) :We don't know how or if positive and negative chakra is related to yin and yang chakra. Jacce | Talk | 17:25, November 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Sorry I don't understand was the 8:2 ratio Bee mentioned not Yin Yang chakra or are you saying that wasn't made clear? Thanks for the quick response. Arrancar79 (talk) 17:34, November 24, 2011 (UTC) :::He called it "positive black chakra (+の黒チャクラ, purasu no kuro chakura)" and "negative white chakra (−の白チャクラ, mainasu no shiro chakura)". I don't think he even mentioned yin or yang in that chapter. Jacce | Talk | 17:41, November 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::Thanks, I must have misinterpreted what he meant by that. Arrancar79 (talk) 17:46, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Well, it was explained. http://www.narutobase.net/manga/Naruto/370/12 I have not read other translation's but it looks like Naruto can absorb/use as his own only Kyubi's yang chakra. Minato left a opening on the seal so both Naruto's and Kyubi's chakra would mix into one in Naruto's body. Orochimaru also commented the same about the boy's and fox's chakras becoming one after some time. Don't want to speculate much, but Kyubi feeding upon Naruto's chakra made him "nicer" (Naruto commented as well) and Naruto's chakra always mixing with Kyubi's was as I said for it to become one, and probably for Naruto to adapt to it. The result of Naruto using the Kyubi's chakra as his own is his new So6p form or whatever it is. --Elveonora (talk) 17:46, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Summon If Madara tried to Summon the Fox in Manga, the Nine-Tailed Fox would not be an invocation? Samemaru (talk) 17:49, October 27, 2011 (UTC) :Could you rephrase that? I only got part of what you're saying.--Cerez365™ 17:16, October 27, 2011 (UTC) I'm saying that could be classified as Kyubi Summon, For Madara Summon it right?Samemaru (talk) 17:48, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Madara already has the Kyubi as one of his Summons in his infobox. Skitts (talk) 17:50, October 27, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah it would... That should be in his infobox already though.--Cerez365™ 17:52, October 27, 2011 (UTC) :I'm saying that in the infobox of the Occupation Kyubi Summon it should be Samemaru (talk) 18:50, October 27, 2011 (UTC) I don't think that should be added. Though it is an animal and can be Summoned, it is not done so via a Summoning contract, but when it is being controlled (thus far only through the Sharingan). I mean, Pain could Summon Konan (and his other bodies), but she isn't a Summon. It's kind of iffy to me. Skitts (talk) 19:06, October 27, 2011 (UTC) My paragraph.. Can someone fix up what I've put? "Later on while Naruto is talking to Tobi, Naruto states that it's not all bad having to live with a tailed beast sealed inside of him. The Nine-Tails who is lying down listening, looks shocked upon hearing these words." I also want to add "looks shocked upon hearing these words and shows ______" Where the line is, is where I want to add about the look in the Nine Tails eye, but can't think of the look. Any ideas? SusanooUnleashed (talk) 11:39, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Chakra Given Wouldn't the chakra that the Kyubi gave Naruto to stop Edo Madara's Jukai Kotan have been the chakra taken from Naruto? Skitts (talk) 07:28, December 14, 2011 (UTC) :Possibly. Since the Nine-Tails has a huge amount of chakra, he could have just given some of his for free. Joshbl56 07:42, December 14, 2011 (UTC) I asked because Naruto separated it's chakra from it. Skitts (talk) 07:46, December 14, 2011 (UTC) :Naruto's Jinchuriki Form page mentions the Eight-Tails saying their was a limit to how much chakra Naruto pulled away from the fox (at least untainted chakra). Joshbl56 07:53, December 14, 2011 (UTC) I agree it was Naruto's own chakra given to him by Nine-Tails since he had no Sage Cloak --Elveonora (talk) 17:14, December 14, 2011 (UTC) :I still say that it's the Nine-Tails chakra since he does have a huge amount and in the conversation between Bee and the Eight-Tails, the Eight-Tails says he stops trying to take Naruto's chakra, meaning he is giving his chakra to him for free. Joshbl56 19:20, December 14, 2011 (UTC) He stopped draining Naruto's chakra just recently. --Elveonora (talk) 22:45, December 14, 2011 (UTC) :The Eight Tails said that he should have been on the verge of death after using the Shadow Clone Technique so I would say he has stopped draining chakra a while ago. Joshbl56 02:13, December 15, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm not too clear what this is about, but I'd assume he stopped taking Naruto's chakra ever since he got fluffeh again simply because of the sheer number of clones Naruto produced. I'd also say it isn't improbably that the Nine-Tails gave Naruto back him own chakra (if that's at all possible) since there were no apparent changes in Naruto but at the same time it could've been the fox's without the beast's influence hence no appearance shift.--Cerez365™ 02:18, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Fox's chakra without influence = So6p mode @Josh, he stopped draining his chakra when Naruto said its not bad to be a host viz the pictures --Elveonora (talk) 02:20, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Here's the thing. Naruto said he's kept the Nine-Tails chakra separate from it and the Torii Seal. Now, I don't know if it would have been wise to completely remove all of its chakra, as that may have caused it to dissipate or something, but I don't think we've been given any indication that it had any of it's chakra left (with Cerez's "fluffeh" example showing that it had Naruto's chakra). Skitts (talk) 02:27, December 15, 2011 (UTC) :I don't think that means the beast's body will stop producing chakra on it's own after all it isn't dead.--Cerez365™ 02:30, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Heh, true. >:P Skitts (talk) 02:32, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Infobox I've noticed that in the Kyuubi's infobox that Tailed Beast Sonic Roar has been written twice, it's better to remove one of them. Shakhmoot (talk) 14:14, December 25, 2011 (UTC) :That because of a long standing bug with the wiki software, nothing we can do about it on our end. Omnibender - Talk - 17:56, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Names Instead of Nine-Tailed Kurama, Four-Tailed Son Goku, and One-Tailed Shukaku, how about just call them by their names.--''Deva '' 13:26, December 26, 2011 (UTC) After so so many time calling it Nine-tails, I believe changing its name to Kurama would be confusing for everyone, specially those who still aren't in this part of the manga. I believe it's better leave like it is, for every beast. --Rubião December 26, 2011 (UTC) :This is interesting. Confusing yet interesting. I'm curious at learning Shukaku's real name but apparently the tailed moniker was created by humans. As such, the Nine-Tails true name is just Kurama, and the Four-Tails is just Son Goku. Kishimoto and your epically creative names...--'TheUltimate3' ~Keeper of Lore~ 13:46, December 26, 2011 (UTC) :::I'm half-expecting Shukaku to actually be its real name. Omnibender - Talk - 13:48, December 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::I thought Shukaku was its name :s Anyway people will adapt, we aren't the ones creating the information, we're all be forced to adapt. It's not like we'll never call them "X-Tails" again, it's just that they have proper names now.--Cerez365™ 13:56, December 26, 2011 (UTC) :::::Yeah, I agree. So let's now remove the "XXXX-Tails"-thingy. --Ilnarutoanime -NejiLoverr- 13:57, December 26, 2011 (UTC) I also agree with this, especially Cerez' comment about how we must all adapt to these changes, and that it's not like because they now have proper names, that they wont be referred to the number of their tails ever again. I must also agree that I to thought Shukaku was the One Tails real name. SusanooUnleashed (talk) 14:44, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Considering we're moving them, I'll remove the "default sort" so it works going by their actual names as well. Omnibender - Talk - 15:30, December 26, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, that's great! --Ilnarutoanime -NejiLoverr- 15:41, December 26, 2011 (UTC) I've searched in spoiler texts, and I've seen Kurama's name written in two ways: 九喇嘛 and クラマ. In the spoiler text I saw, the first way appears first with the second in brackets, and after that only the second one shows up. I think this means the first way is the correct one, with the second way being easier to write/type. Omnibender - Talk - 22:40, December 26, 2011 (UTC) what is the english translation of the name "kurama"?, just wondering? -- (talk) 01:02, December 27, 2011 (UTC) :We'll know only when we know for certain how it's written. Omnibender - Talk - 01:05, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Kurama is male right? Should all the pronouns be changed to 'he', 'his', and 'him' and Kurama added to the list of male characters? He was was pretty confirmed to be male in this chapter. :Nope. Every time a chapter comes out when they talk about tailed beasts, they always use gender-neutral pronouns in the original Japanese. Scanlators simply translate those as using male pronouns instead. Omnibender - Talk - 03:37, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Nature transformation? Hi guys I have been wondering, are we even certain that Kurama have any Nature Releas at all? I mean, During Naturo's battle with Sasuke at the Valley of End, Nauruto created a tidal wave by swinging his arms(I doubt that's Water Release), the water boiled when the Chakra Cloak hit it (Doubt that's Fire Release). He also made a shockwave and blew Kabuto away in his four-tailed form (I don't think that's Wind Release). I really don't think we should add any Releases under his page until his powers are confirmed. KenjiNitari (talk) 21:17, December 30, 2011 (UTC) While I can see an argument against Wind release, he actually shot fire out of his mouth during the anime version of the Naruto vs Pein battle.Umishiru (talk) 21:26, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Which brings us back to the hot chakra that boiled the water, are you sure it wasn't just concentrated chraka so hot it ignited? BTW that was only in the Anime, so it can't be cosidered canon.KenjiNitari (talk) 22:46, December 30, 2011 (UTC)